


Feelings

by OMG_Bannana



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Bannana/pseuds/OMG_Bannana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the last week, Kurt had felt a lot of things, from guilt, to anger, to fear. And thanks to Blaine, he felt the one that he'd been forgetting, no matter how important it may be- love. Set during On My Way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

When Blaine's rendition of _Cough Syrup_ ended, Kurt had one of those feelings. One of the ones where you can just tell that there is something wrong in the world at that very moment. He couldn't tell what it was, but he felt like he should.

When Kurt found out that Dave had attempted to commit suicide, he felt incredibly guilty. It was his fault, turning him down on Valentine's Day, talking to him at Breadstix's and not helping when it came to Nick, ignoring all the phone calls. He knew what the feeling was when Blaine had finished singing, and was relieved that Dave's father had found him in time.

When he talked to Joe in the hallway, and Joe said that it was fine for him to go to the God Squad meeting despite not being a believer himself, he felt grateful. Although it may not do Dave any good in the healing process to pray for him and his family, he felt that he may need a little bit of faith this time around. It was different than with his father, this time he needed something else to turn to.

When he and Quinn had their little bit of an argument when he arrived at the God Squad's meeting, he felt a flare of misguided anger. He knew that Quinn knew what it felt like to be disliked, and to be frowned upon by society, but he also knew that she had it good compared to what he or Dave, or even Blaine before he went to Dalton, had to face. As much as he would deny it, he was mad at Quinn for assuming that she knew what it was like. Because he knew that no matter what she thought, she didn't.

When he visited Dave at the hospital, he felt relief. Relief in the fact that Dave was off the 72-hour watch. Relief at the fact that he was alive and well in front of him. Relief in the fact that he got Dave to see hope in the future, and that he could, as a friend, be there for him.

"I love you, you know that?" Kurt asked Blaine as they laid down on Blaine's bed not long after what was to be Finn and Rachel's wedding, the one that they postponed for a later date once Quinn had gotten into her car crash. He'd felt fear then. Fear for Quinn. The fear of losing a friend.

"I do, and I love you too," Blaine responded, kissing at Kurt's neck gently, pulling his boyfriend into his embrace, "And I'm glad that you're okay after this week. It has been stressful for all of us, but I know that it affected you more than the others. Promise me that you won't do anything stupid," he said gently, and Kurt rolled over so that his face was inches away from Blaine's, and he grabbed both of Blaine's hands with his.

"I'll never try anything like he did Blaine," Kurt said, and he could tell that Blaine was relieved to hear this from Kurt himself, "I've been through a lot of feelings this week, but suicidal was never one of them," he said, kissing Blaine on the lips firmly, as if to reassure him.

"I never really thought you were, but with you, you can't even tell what you're thinking at times. You-"

"Always zig when you think I'm about to zag, I know Blaine," he said, giggling at Blaine when he rolled his eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt said in response, and when Blaine lent back in for another gentle kiss, Kurt felt yet another feeling.

He felt loved.


End file.
